hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bride/@comment-8601539-20140128191720/@comment-199.195.52.197-20171127061554
The last Disney World "Smurfette"'/"Medusa" version (nicknamed so for her blue skin shown by Tony Baxter in the "Behind-the-Ears" look at the past Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World pre-Constance, where the illusion of the Mansion's whole gimmick is broken to show what it looks like with the lights on, but the sound effects still playing in the background to make it seem as if the ride's still in operation, because maintenance for the sound of all of the Magic Kingdom attractions is so arguous that it became prudent just to leave the sound on all of the time, but just turn off the audioanimatronics, except for the thudding doorknocker in the Cooridor of Doors inspired by the first film rendition of "The Haunting" & almost snakelike wild hairstyle, in comparison to her adorablely cute Disneyland counterpart, whom you feel utterly sorry for, whether she showed her face or not) of "Beating Heart" was first seen at the Ronald Reagan Family Exhibit in the Walt Disney section alongside the original audioanimatronics for the 3 Hitchhiking Ghosts (Ezra the Skeleton Man who died from being sat on by the Fat Lady Opera Singer in reference to a real-life "freak" couple who seemed to embody them quite well, Phineas - not Phineas Pock the ghoulish gossiping columnist, mind you - the Portly Carpetbagger who sold some strange liquid vial to unknowing passersby yet ultimately became addicted to his own deadly creation that ultimately did him in, and Gus the Bearded Prisoner, who is shackled with a ball & chain to keep him from escaping, as he was well-known threat to himself & others as an unhinged escape artist who was basically the Disney equivalent to now genuinely-deceased serial killer Charles Manson would, given Constance's own background, would make them quite the creepy couple if the afterlife didn't already pardon the both of them & it's really undetermined what did him in, unless we go by the "Orbituaries" that are the "Ghost Gallery" are now put into question following Constance's replacement of "Beating Heart" in 2007, although concepts for Constance began as early as late 2006 as part of the dark ride's 40th anniversary "Re-Haunting" refurbishment/update) & one of the original Long-Playing (LP) Records w/ storybook of "The Story & Song of Disney's The Haunted Mansion", yet most recently, she was taken from that to be repurposed for a Disney Halloween Exhibit reserved for just important Cast Members & their "loved ones" (whether living, dead, or both living dead, of course). It's undetermined, I suppose, what happened to the other variations of "Beating Heart", whether they were sold for scrap parts (as nowadays, people can make their own "Beating Heart", Madame Leota floating version, Singing Busts, etc. at home for their own individual Halloween festitivites, making Disney's use of the old technology redundant, as Disney always longs to "keep moving forward" with innovative ideas instead of relying solely on past sucessess, despite what the recent trend of turning their animated classics into live-action/CGI remakes might tell you) or just waiting their chance for a comeback elsewhere in the hereafter, just like how there wasn't any confirmation of Randall Pierce the Hatbox Ghost (aka "Hattie") for years until images of his existence in the parks on test runs going into Opening Day before it was apparent that the ultra violet lighting - and constant flashes of light to simulate a growling thunderstorm outside, with bolts of lightning & claps of thunder - used in the Attic made it impossible for the effect of having his head disappear & reappear to work effectively until fairly recently when it was done using digital effects & ol' Hatbox was placed just outside the grounds of the Attic so that the Attic's lighting wouldn't tamper with his effect & so he himself wouldn't overshadow "Black Widow Bride" Constance Hatchaway-Hightower by sharing Attic space with her like he had done previously with "Beating Heart" (this only occurred during the forelorn bride-to-be's original 1969 run as a withering corpse with a skeletal face this variation's nickname being "Skeletor", ripping the name from the He-Man & the Masters of the Universe's cackling skeletal villain with the high-pitched voice before being given her first "Dark Face"/"No Face" redesign in the 1970's, with "Round-Eyes" added later in the 1980's, and the "Middle Bride" whom fans & The Haunted Mansion Comic Book both refer to as Emily Cavanaugh Gracey - nee De Claire - used from the late 90's until 2006 being an ethereal version of her during her youth, with Elizabeth Henshaw from the 2003 film being a very loose adaptation of the same character, since Emily was viewed as a demure blond with lithe pale skin with sea blue eyes, whereas Elizabeth, a spiritual deadringer - pardon the pun - for the living wife of mortal realer Jim Evers as played by stale comedian Eddie Murphy, was a raven-haired African woman with coconut brown eyes & Epic Mickey 2's Lonesome Manor level in Bog Easy rechristening the character to Bernadette for alliterative purposes).